Truth or Dare
by Miss Unspeakable
Summary: Girl!Harry and a few fellow Gryffs play a game of Truth or Dare.


**I don't own the Harry Potter world.  JKR does.  We're not worthy!  We're not worthy!  All praise JKR!  Ahem.  Yeah.  Anyway, on with the story - it's my first, so constructive criticism please, if you're gonna criticise!**

* * *

Hallie Jaime Potter had long, black hair down to her waist, with a side fringe framing her face

Hallie Jaime Potter had long, black hair down to her waist, with a side fringe framing her face. She had bright green eyes and was thankful that she didn't need glasses, unlike her dad had. She was also in the middle of her sixth year of magical schooling.

Anyway, she and a few fellow Gryffindors were in a hidden room just off the common room. It was her, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Dean and Seamus (Lavender and Ron were in detention having been caught snogging after curfew on the fourth floor somewhere).

Everyone sat in a circle and took off their outer robes, jumpers, ties, shoes and socks / tights.

"So, Hermione," Hallie said evilly, rubbing her hands together in an ominous manner. "Truth? Or dare?"

"Umm ... t-truth," Hermione stuttered.

"Scardy. OK. Who do you fancy?"

Hermione blushed tomato red. "Uh - Seamus."

"Ooooooohhhh!" Hallie, Ginny and Parvati squealed together. "That is so cute!" They all added in eerie unison as if they had practiced it to perfection, which made them all laugh (except Hermione - she was still executing an uncanny imitation of a tomato). Seamus' eyes lit up at bushy haired girl's answer.

"Dean," Hermione said, still fighting the blush. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, stupid."

"Well, umm ... strip tease to your boxers and stay like that for the rest of the game."

A blushing Dean stood up and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, hips swaying to music only he could hear, before sliding the garment down his arms, revealing a muscled, toned body. He wiggled him bum out of his trousers and dropped them down to show his silky black boxers. Kicking them aside he quickly sat down.

Smiling at Hallie's gazes he said, "Ginny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied after a pause.

"Okie dokie. What to dare you, what to dare you." Seamus leant over and whispered in his ear, smirking, Eyes lit, he continued. "I dare you to sing 'Spice Up Your Life' by the Spice Girls. At the top of your voice."

Three minutes, one embarrassed Ginny and five jovial audience members later, everyone sat back down. Ginny _really_ hated singing in front of anyone. Even best friends and favourite brothers.

"Truth or dare, Parvati?" Ginny asked, finally no longer mortified.

"We haven't had truth for a while, so truth."

"What's been your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well, there was this one time during the summer holidays when I was twelve, so after second year - my birthdays mid-August. It was my first time being drunk and I was absolutely hammered. We were at a cousin's house, and I went into their back garden and shat into one of the flower pots. I was humiliated next day when we were all nursing hangovers. Still am. I'll never live it down. Never. Ever."

Looking embarrassed, she addressed Seamus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," came the Irish accented reply.

"Show us the tattoo Derri says you have on your bum."

"Lavender _told_ you about that?!" said Seamus. Of course, this answer just peaked everyone's attention. He sighed and turned around on his knees. He dropped his trousers and boxers, revealing a green tattoo of a shamrock on his left arse cheek.

"Never told me about that, mate," Dean said curiously.

"Yeah, well... " Seamus said evasively, hoiking his trousers back up again and sitting down. He quickly diverted everyone's attention from him. "Hallie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Dare dare dare."

"All rightie. Seeing as the girls have had Dean to drool over, it's only fair if I dare _you _to strip tease to _your_ underwear." He smirked victoriously.

Hallie blushed furiously, but got up all the same. She swayed her hips sexily, undoing her shirt buttons at an agonisingly slow pace. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting her head fall back slightly. When her whole cleavage was showing, she started swaying her shoulders and torso at the same time as her hips. Slowly but surely, more flesh was shown and the shirt was completely undone, so she rolled her shoulders, gradually shrugging it off and down her arms, where it dropped to the floor. She got to work on her skirt, which was zipless and buttonless, and she opened her eyes. She wiggled her bum and hips, letting her knickers slide down with the skirt slightly before the grey garment was at her ankles, so she kicked it aside and out the way with her shirt.

She blinked slowly and looked around at everyone. Her eyes landed on Dean, who was gazing at her hypnotically. When their eyes met, she winked saucily with a smirk. Dare over, she sat down and said, "Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to only pick dares for the rest of the game."

"Damn you, Hallie! You're so evil!"

"I know! That's why I did it!" Hallie cackled maliciously.

From then on, things got rougher, both in questions for Truth and actions for Dare. They all, half an hour later, were slightly tipsy and were showing their underwear proudly. Eventually, though...

"Hallie. Truth or dare?" asked Parvati.

"Dare." She stuck her nose up in the air snottily, as if she was insulted that Parvati would have thought otherwise.

"Snog. Dean. Now." Her tone of voice suggested that she'd caught the looks and gazes Hallie and Dean had been sending each other.

Hallie and Dean, sitting next to each other thanks to one of the latter's earlier dares, both got to their knees and brought themselves closer to each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled one of her hands in his short, black, frizzy hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, all the while their eyes locked.

Heads cocked for easier access, their lips met in a brief kiss; the second soon got deepened. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She let him in and tongues clashed, exploring new territory as they battled for dominance. They snaked around each other, rolled over one another and ran along the roof of the other's mouth, receiving moans of pleasure.

Dean tightened his hold on Hallie, causing their groins to rub. By now, Hallie's knickers were soaking wet, as were Dean's boxers. His throbbing, erect member was stood to attention inside its constricting tent. It grazed roughly along Hallie's aroused, waiting pussy, the restraints of underwear annoying them both but neither doing anything about it.

She was dimly aware of the others trying to get their attention, so she slowed down the rate at which they were devouring each other. He was having similar thoughts as he took her upper lip and sucked on it. She pulled and sucked on his lower lip, both slowly pulling further apart before they let go. They shared one last passion filled kiss before they rested their foreheads against each other, panting heavily. One of Dean's hands had snaked its way under the back of her bra strap sometime during the make out session and was half way to undoing the clasp.

"Damn, you two!" Parvati exclaimed, fanning herself. "That was so hot! Wow," she added dreamily, in a way that would make Luna Lovegood proud.

Hallie and Dean saw everyone else in a similar state when they looked around the room. So, dare completed (reluctantly), they sat back down, firmly snuggled into one another.

"Hermione. I dare you to give our resident Irishman a lap dance," said Hallie with a Slytherin smirk, wanting to set the two up with each other.

It was a testament to how much she'd had to drink that she didn't complain. Instead, her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and she got right to it. She grinded hers and Seamus' groins together tantalisingly, brushing her bra-clad breasts along his chest. She quickly got more daring and rubbed herself off against him, exciting him greatly. Suddenly, after a few minutes of this, she stopped, got off and sat beside him, leaving him with an obvious bulge that she clearly wanted to take care of.

"Stop while we're still enjoying it and he'll come back for more," she said by way of explanation, a mischievous look on her face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm just about done," said Hallie when Hermione had made no obvious move to think up another dare three minutes later. "I say it's a wrap. Let's stop while we're still enjoying it." Hallie echoed Hermione's sentiments. "That way we'll look forward to another game."

Hermione and Seamus, to the others' suspicions, readily agreed, both wanting to take care of his bulge. Everyone got up, trying to discern whose clothing was whose. Eventually everyone was adequately dressed enough to brave the corridor, only to meet Mrs Norris.

"Quick! To the common room before Filch gets here!" Parvati shooed them along as the pesky feline sped off to fetch her owner. They heard "Where are they, my sweet?" just as the Fat Lady's portrait was shutting.

"Phew! That was close!" exclaimed Ginny. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Night!"

"Night!" everyone chorused.

With that, Parvati also went up the girls' staircase, but Hallie, Hermione, Dean and Seamus went up to the sixth year boys' dorms where Ron and Neville had fallen asleep trying to stay up waiting for them.

The four undressed Ron and Neville to shirt and boxers and tucked them both into bed, their other clothes in a heap by their respective beds.

Hallie took off her shoes, socks, skirt, robe, shirt and tie, and then climbed onto Dean's bed, slipping her wand under his pillow. Dean was quick to securely ward the now closed curtains around his bed with privacy charms; he had also stripped nearly completely.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Dean murmured, "Where were we?" before they claimed each other's lips in a passion filled kiss that soon deepened. Their tongues clashed for dominance in a beautiful dance, bodies fitting together perfectly. Dean's hand slipped back to the clasp of her bra strap and he quickly undid it, running his hands up and down her bare back and she moaned.

Lips still locked, she slid her bra down her arms and deposited it at the foot of the bed behind Dean. They both moaned at the feeling of their naked chests rubbing against each other. He cupped Hallie's arse cheeks, fingers toying with her soaked knickers and she pulled them both back so that she was lying on her back, head on the pillow with him on top.

The change of positions caused his erection to graze against her pussy, making her writhe. He ran his hands up and down her sides as they both moaned again, aching for completion.

"Dean," Hallie groaned into the kiss. "Need you now."

Her lover pulled back slightly, just enough for her to wriggle herself free of her remaining underwear, even as Dean rid himself of his boxers.

Dean captured Hallie's lips again as he pressed himself fully against her, making her moan as she felt his bare erection against her for the first time. He made a trail of love-filled kisses up her jaw and to her right ear, where he sucked the lobe, nipping it with his teeth. His tongue licked the crevice behind her ear and he pecked it lightly before making a trail of wondrous kisses down her neck and to her right breast. Quite small, but just enough to fit in your hand nicely, he observed before taking her nipple in his mouth, biting, twisting and sucking, making her writhe as he moaned onto it.

Meanwhile his hand was massaging and caressing her other breast, swirling his fingers around and pinching them just the way she liked it, making her buck her hips before he held her thigh down with his bent knee. When he pulled away she whimpered before he was back on her like a leech, giving her left breast the same oral treatment while he used his saliva as lubricant on the right.

He kissed the underside and went down to her belly button, biting, sucking and moaning.

"Please, Dean," Hallie whimpered, trying to no avail to buck her hips again. His chuckles and the vibrations from it sent her wild.

Eventually he was kissing the top of her nest of curls, and he inhaled her scent lovingly. Hallie pushed her hips to his face, getting him to get on with it. He kissed her pussy, spreading her lips open with his thumbs and humming in appreciation of her taste. His fingers held her down to the bed as she gasped, tension beginning to build.

"Mmm. You taste delicious, Hal," Dean spoke into her wet, aroused clit, slurping up her juices as she moaned and wriggled and spread her legs in a way that made him even harder, if that was possible.

His tongue pushed its way into her folds and her muscles reflexively clenched around it as she gasped at these new and wonderful feelings he was giving her. She felt his tongue delve deeper into her as he moaned, the vibrations making her cry out in sheer pleasure.

"Need y-you in me D-Dean. Fill m-me with your co-ock."

At that, he came out of her pussy and claimed her mouth with his and she could taste herself in his mouth.

He pulled back and their eyes locked. Hallie could tell that his were filled with lust and love, and she knew that she wasn't much better off. She felt the tip of his erect member pushing at her entrance and he slowly pushed into her as her breathing quickened with his as these new feelings threatened to overtake them both. Luckily Quidditch (most likely friction against the broom) had broken her hymen, so she didn't have to worry about the pain.

"Mmm. So tight," he breathed. "God, Hal - you feel so good."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. She clenched her vaginal muscles around his erection, goading him into action. He pulled out of her partly, and then thrust back into her as she thrust up, meeting him part way.

They started slowly at first, getting used to the speed as the tension rose to new heights. This egged them faster and faster; he went deeper each time until his whole length was buried inside her, their cries getting louder.

Both could tell that neither was going to last much longer, so Dean grabbed Hallie's right knee and hoisted it over his shoulder. This created a new angle that made him hit her G-spot over and over again. They moaned into each other's mouths as the tension snapped, higher than it had ever been as they climaxed together, riding the orgasm as they milked each other dry.

They both collapsed, totally exhausted and panting for breath. Eventually they had some semblance of control a couple of minutes later, and they tried to convey what they had experienced with each other in words.

"Th-that - that was -" Hallie began.

"That was - wow." Dean breathed, trying to get more air into his lungs.

"Yeah. Wow." They both wore silly grins, trying to comprehend what had happened.

She rolled over onto her side and he pulled out of her. "I have given you such a special gift, Dean. My virginity."

"I shall forever cherish it as much as I'm sure that you'll cherish mine. You're a very special girl, whose boyfriend any guy would be envious of." He ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair. "I was wondering ... will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Hallie's smile was brighter than any Christmas tree as she nodded emphatically. "Yes," she managed to squeak out before they brought their lips together forcefully.

As she yawned, she snuggled down to go to sleep, inhaling his wonderful scent and intertwining their legs. He kissed her forehead, and noted that her hair smelled of strawberries with a touch of cinnamon. He wrapped a strong, protective arm around her waist, making her smile into the crook of her neck.

Dean lifted her face up, gently caressing her face. "I love you Hallie."

She brought his face in for a slow, romantic kiss. "I love you too Dean."


End file.
